Skinny Dipping
by lumnusfan
Summary: On a warm summer night, two castaways connect like never before.


Mary Ann stood at the edge of the lagoon, basking in the glow of the full moon. It was a beautiful night and cooler than it had been just a few hours earlier.

In the heat of the day back home, Mary Ann used to love to go skinny dipping in the pond on her family's property. It was a refreshing way to cool off, and she wished she'd been able to do that today. But with the men coming and going so often to the lagoon, she hadn't dared.

_It's late now though_, she thought. _Nothing's stopping you tonight._

That was all the self-convincing Mary Ann needed. She peeled her clothes off and left them in a pile on the beach.

xXxXx

The Professor made his way down the moonlit path to the lagoon, thankful for the cool evening. Today's heat had reminded him of the summer he'd spent in the south with his grandparents as a boy. How he loved to go with them to the beach; he would have swimmed all day if they'd let him. If it hadn't been for his full day of scientific study, he might have been tempted to take a dip in the lagoon earlier this afternoon. But as was often the case, the evening was the only time available for any leisurely activity, so the Professor removed his clothing and waded out into the water.

xXxXx

Mary Ann hid in the shrubbery and watched as the Professor stripped. She'd never been in the presence of a naked man before and originally averted her eyes. But it occurred to her that he didn't know she was watching, and that somehow made her feel less guilty. She returned her gaze to the Professor as he unbuckled his belt, dropped his khaki pants, and slid his briefs down his thighs. Mary Ann focused her attention on the sight of his genitals, to the exclusion of all else, and unconsciously snapped a twig between her fingers.

xXxXx

The Professor turned his immersed body in the direction of the noise. Had he inadvertantly intruded upon someone else's swim time?

"Hello?" he called out. "Is someone there?"

Moments later, he saw Mary Ann swim towards him. Based on the direction she came from, he could only assume she'd been there first and had seen him undress. The thought caused him to blush. Then he realized that all he could see of her was her head; she also must have been sporting less than her usual attire, and his blush deepened.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Professor. I just...well, it's such a lovely night that I couldn't resist a swim."

"I'm sorry too," he returned. "I had no idea that anyone was out here, or else I-well, I'd rather not disturb you, so I'll leave you and the lagoon alone."

It occurred to the Professor how ridiculous that sounded. It wasn't as if he'd stumbled upon Mary Ann and a secret lover. He was just embarrassed by the idea that the only thing separating them was no longer their clothes but water.

xXxXx

Mary Ann watched the Professor's bare back glide through the water. He was clearly embarrassed by their nudity, and because of that fact, she was sorry she'd watched him undress. But to be completely honest, their combined nakedness didn't bother her. After all, she'd grown up on a farm, where she'd learned early on about abou the birds and the bees, and where she'd regularly seen animals give birth to their young. She may have been considered the girl next door, but she wasn't naive. Nudity simply didn't offend her.

She continued to look on as the Professor exited the lagoon, the water covering him to the waist, then to the knees. With one look at his backside, Mary Ann hurried to follow him.

"Oh Professor, wait. Please don't leave on my account. The lagoon's plenty big enough for both of us."

xXxXx

He hesitated, knowing that because of the full moon, no shadows were cast. Mary Ann had seen him in all his glory from the front just moments before. Now she was receiving a view of the back to complete the image.

"Professor, I don't mind sharing the water. It's all right with me if you want to stay."

He felt her hand on his back and out of habit, he turned to look at her. His eyes made their way down Mary Ann's tan body...her full breasts...smooth belly...curvy hips. It was no secret that Ginger had a pretty face, but standing nude in the moonlight, Mary Ann was light years ahead of her roommate.

The Professor's heart was in his throat as he realized he longed to feel her body pressed against his.

_Don't be ridiculous, Hinkley. She invited you to a swim, nothing more._

Even as the thought crossed his mind, the Professor was reaching to pull her closer to him.

xXxXx

Mary Ann blushed at the gaze of the Professor's eyes, and allowed his hands to rest on her bare sides. She moved closer and lifted her head as he leaned in to place his lips on hers. As their tongues raced inside each other's mouth, Mary Ann felt his hands moved up and down her back. She lowered her own hands and placed one on his penis, the other on his scrotum. While rolling his testicles between one set of fingers, she gently tugged on his penis with the other set.

As she did so, the Professor let a groan escape as he moved his mouth down her left shoulder and onto her breasts. The touch of his lips on her nipples caused them to harden, and her breathing intensified.

They immediately lay in the sand, Mary Ann on top and facing the Professor's penis. She wrapped her lips around it, alternating between gently nibbling the tip and sucking on it.

xXxXx

He loved the feel of his penis inside her mouth, but what he was anxious for was to place his penis inside of her. A few moments passed before the Professor and Mary Ann changed positions. He kissed her lips and massaged her breasts as he slowly entered her body.

xXxXx

Not wanting to wake the others, Mary Ann stifled a scream of pain at his moment of entrance. She dug her nails into his back and whispered through clenched teeth, "Oh god...I had no idea it would hurt this much."

xXxXx

The Professor was well aware that intercourse could be painful, and he hated the thought of hurting Mary Ann. "Maybe we should stop."

"No, I'm all right. It's getting easier."

He continued to push his penis inside of her.

xXxXx

The truth was, the pain was still pretty sharp, but Mary Ann was so close to an orgasm that she didn't want it to end. She could feel every inch of his penis in her body, and as the Professor began placing kisses on her breasts again,the pain gave away to hormonal ecstacy. Her body began to buck and arch, and her hips rocked in sync with his.

The orgasm soon passed, and the Professor slowly exited her. He rolled to the side, and she crawled to lay beside him on the sand. She felt his arm wrap around her,and he cupped her breast in his hand. Mary Ann placed her head on his bare chest and listened to the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

"Professor," she said softly, "would you like to join me for a swim tomorrow night?"

xXxXx

He smiled at what he knew was their code word for sex, and gently tweaked the nipple under his hand. "I'll go swimming anytime you ask."


End file.
